Bryce Tankthrust
Bryce Tankthrust '''(commonly known as '''The CEO) is the President of the United States of America and is also a CEO of a major company known as Thrust Babies, appearing in ''The CEO'', ''A Day at the Park'', ''Stuff & Sam'', Blame The Hero, ''and [[Sam does HOLLYWOOD|''Sam does HOLLYWOOD]]. She is portrayed by Brandon Rogers. Although it is never explicitly stated, Bryce is also the CEO of Nightingale Auto Insurance, where characters like Dorien Ditsen and Janet Toledo work. Description Bryce Tankthrust is always dressed in matching red clothes consisting of a red blazer, a red tube skirt and high heels. She sometimes wears golden jewelry. Possessions Despite being tremendously rich, she's always dressed with the same red blazer and skirt. She always carries an old-fashioned phone and a golden gun. Biography The CEO The whole video is portrayed as an interview. Bryce explains that she didn’t become the CEO just by being nice, she had surgery to have her heart and ovaries removed in the summer. She tells her workers to do random jobs for her. She explains to her PA, Donovan that it is time for servicing, by which she means sex. In a taxi, she calls Marshall and asks why he always sets her up with a Chinese Uber ''driver, to which the driver eavesdrops on. Bryce calls Donovan, explaining that her son is in town, and to schedule a hug in. Bryce explains how the majority of the workers don’t work at the company, and just think they do, most likely to save money on pay. Bryce walks into a worker, who is chewing gum, and orders them to spit it out, which she puts in her mouth, then fires them. Timmy runs past while Bryce is on the phone, and steals the phone, Bryce shouts after him. In the taxi, Bryce asks the Chinese ''Uber ''driver to ‘service’ her. Janet, an employee, requests maternity leave, to which Bryce reveals she has meningococcal meningitis but still comes into work. Bryce calls Donovan, claiming to see a squirrel. Bryce drops her phone into a cup of water and asks if she sounds like a mermaid. In a tree, Bryce explains the squirrel got away. In the taxi, Bryce orders the Chinese ''Uber ''driver to pull over, Bryce throws her latte at a poor person and speeds away. Bryce walks through a fountain. In the meeting room, Bryce explains how the company has gone bankrupt, she pulls out all charity funds and walks to the rooftop where she orders Donovan to meet her on her private island along with weaponry, poetry and a willingness to commit apostasy. As she is preparing to destroy employee records, she discovers a document, excuses herself to Donovan and proceeds to have a stroke. The document shows that she, too, is not an employee. A Day at the Park Bryce appears holding a work picnic for her top-selling branch, Nightingale Auto Insurance. She explains that people should start saving for Christmas and Vishalam Rangan starts an argument as she does not celebrate Christmas. Bryce explains how she arranged the picnic, only to receive the company. Jimmy Rustler is pointed out to be within 20 feet of children and orders him to wear his ‘RAPIST’ shirt with distasteful blue shade, threatening to let the other workers call his parole officer if he refuses. Dorian Ditsen arrives and the two have an argument about who has given the most blowjobs. Kathy jumps onto the table looking for Timmy and starts beating her with the baby. Sam does HOLLYWOOD Bryce appears at the end of the video when Donovan has been posing as the cameraman, recording every step of Sam’s journey. Donovan calls Bryce checking if she got all of the information, Bryce sits with the two agents from the Hollywood agency and instructs Donovan to make sure Sam signs his release form and explains that with the video they will get an Emmy. Don’t Tell Me NO! (Stuff & Sam Episode 14) Bryce appears towards the start of the episode when Helen Brownstein informs her that Sam is there and still requesting his baby. She introduces herself to him after walking into a pane of glass and shows him a video in hopes to change his mind on wanting a baby. When he isn’t deterred by her video, she tells him that the agency is out of babies and sends him away with a Starbucks gift card to help ease the pain (actually a tiny microphone which connects up with her phone). Later, she eavesdrops on Sam’s conversation with Donna where Sam tells her that an Elmer tried to warn him about something dangerous. With this information, she kills the Elmer and gives the order to have Sam and Donna killed. I’m Always Afraid! (Stuff & Sam Episode 15) She is seen closing her cell phone and throwing it down on the baby’s pram roughly after hearing that Sam has captured Elmer and he is finding out what is going on. I’mma Be Sneaky (Stuff & Sam Episode 16) Bryce appears moments after Elmer unlocks the door for Sam. She kills that Elmer by slitting his throat. We see her again when Sam is in the baby room, and she threatens him with a gun to put her baby back. She has taken Dr. Dillon hostage to hold against Sam, and the two of them negotiate the terms of Bryce getting her baby back. They settle on $500,000 and Sam throws her the baby. The episode ends with Bryce realizing that instead of the baby, Sam tossed her a grenade wrapped in a baby blanket. She shoves the grenade down Dr. Dillon’s throat to save herself from the damage, and it fades out after it explodes. I Really Gotta Change (Stuff & Sam Episode 17) Bryce appears at the start of this episode after the explosion. Donna comes to rescue Sam, and in the process rips out Bryce’s heart. They leave with her baby. She is seen again at the end of this episode asking an Elmer if there are any hearts left. With the answer being no since they cannot harvest hearts without the baby, she quickly comes to the conclusion that he is no longer useful and kills him, before stating that she will handle things for herself. Just Call Me Daddy (Stuff & Sam Episode 18) Bryce appears about halfway through this episode at the foot of Sam’s bed. She is obviously weakened by the loss of her heart and seems to be in the bargaining mood. She asks him for her heart back, and when he denies her, she turns into a demon of sorts. At this point, Donna wakes up, and Bryce pulls her gun on them. She is given the location of her heart, and she puts it back into her body. Sam and Donna tie themselves up for her, and she questions them on the location of her baby. Donna talks back to her, so Bryce pistol whips Donna and with such Donna regains her memories. Here we learn that the baby Bryce took was actually Donna’s. With this information, Donna gives Bryce a piece of paper with the word ‘Coexist’ on it, and the baby shoots Bryce because it used that sheet of paper as target practice. As from there, she is presumed dead. Bye! (Stuff & Sam Episode 20) Bryce appears near the end of the final episode after the end credits. She wakes up in a jail cell and asks what is going on. The oldest living clone of Elmer (or known as First Elmer) appears explaining to her that he resurrected her with Brandon’s magic book. Bryce notices that Elmer is walking again and talks about the time that she kneecapped him and how much he screamed in pain. Then, the Elmer clone uses the book to break her own legs the same way she did to him, and says “You and I are going to have lots of fun with infinity”. This is likely the last we will ever see of her. Blame the Hero Episode 2 - Sassy wasteland Bryce appears stabbing herself in the neck after First Elmer writes it down in Brandon’s magic book. He has been ‘having fun with infinity’ by torturing her with the book. We see her head crack 180 degrees, hang herself, shoot herself and eat poop before telling him to stop. Elmer berates her to what she had done to his people over the years and how she had treated him like shit, but Bryce steals his book and writes down that he broke both of his legs. Elmer plans to execute her after reaching the last page of the book but spares her after finding out that Bobby Worst has ended the world. He uses her to give him directions to the convenience store which has the time machine after telling her that he needs the evilest person to get there, as she was as evil as Bobby. Before they leave, Bryce tells Elmer that she needs another heart and gets Elmer to upload his consciousness into her cellphone, so she can use his heart to stay alive for the time being. She then leaves with Blame into the wasteland afterwards. Episode 3 - Radioactive love story Bryce has died in this episode when she met Bobby, who stabbed her in the gut, and Bryce, who took off the protective suit, stabbed Bobby back, which made the total death counter 4, counting Suck and Swallow’s death. Episode 7 - The best ending After the entire 2 timelines have been sorted out, a short clip was played showing Bobby and Bryce complementing each other, thanking Bobby for presidency over America. Trivia * The company Bryce is the CEO of is called Nightingale Auto Insurance, but after that company went bankrupt, she became the CEO of Thrust Babies. * Bryce had her ovaries and heart removed in July. The ''Blame the Hero series however shows that her original heart was offered to Bobby. ** It was rejected, puked and broken by Bobby in the first timeline. ** It was thrown into a trashcan by Bryce, herself, in the second timeline. * Bryce is not an employee in her own companies. * Bryce has an obsession in being the best. * Bryce is one of the popular kids. * Bryce has a son in the old timeline. * Bryce has repressed feelings/soft spot for Bobby. * Bryce hates some things in particular like: ** Asians ** Children ** Homosexuals ** Poor people ** Subordinates ** Co-workers ** Squirrels ** Fountain * Bryce is extremely rich despite the fact that she is no longer human. * Bryce kidnapped Donna’s baby and uses it to harvest hearts. * Bryce is a sharp shooter. * Bryce likes triple half-sweet non-fat caramel macchiato. * Bryce won the presidential election due to Bobby's help. * Sometime after the first cross over episode, Bryce hired Helen to work for her. * She had a seemingly unlimited supply of Elmers that work for her. * A good heart will only last her two to three days. * If Bryce doesn’t get a new heart she will… ** No longer be human. ** Turn into a monster. * Her legs were broken by the original Elmer in the final episode of ''Stuff and Sam''. * Her hairstyle changes throughout the course of her appearance, from a straight bowl cut to curls. Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The CEO Category:A Day at the Park Category:Sam does HOLLYWOOD Category:Antagonists